


To draw attention

by canadino



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: Tenma and Taichi practice fighting.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma, Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	To draw attention

Tenma Sumeragi wasn’t much of a fighter. He’d done fight scenes before, of course, as any good actor worth his chops would have; but camera cuts, special effects, and stunt doubles meant he rarely put fist to face. Summer Troupe plays weren’t high tension either, and the physicality was different - they were explosions on stage, meant to wrap everyone else in its wake. Still, he figured growth only happened when he was out of his comfort zone, and there were still many things in the world he still had to experience. But Banri was competitive and enjoyed teasing him; Juza was a pacifist when it came to anyone in the Company save Banri. Omi was more overbearing than aggressive in plays, and Tenma was frankly a little too unnerved to ask Sakyo or Azami for their advice. That left the most obvious choice of fight partner, considering they saw each other most often outside of the dorms. Taichi was also more of his stature, with a more comparable center of gravity. He was used to how Taichi carried himself and the way he moved. So while they had begun with how to best mimic blows on the stage, Tenma thought maybe he had underestimated the whole thing when they began actually fighting. 

“Hey!” Taichi was barely out of breath, having tackled Tenma onto the ground with a surprisingly relentless grip. “Hey! Yuki-chan, are you watching? Pretty good feint, huh?”

Yuki, who had been needled and bribed by Taichi to come to the park with them with pitiful whining and a bottle of cream soda, was demurely embroidering on a bench under a nearby tree. “Yes, yes,” he said, barely looking up. If it were up to Tenma, Yuki could stay at the dorms and do whatever it was he did on his off time; but Taichi insisted that someone needed to be around to mediate if things got out of control. It was a pretty transparent ploy to have an audience to show off to. 

“Uh,” Tenma said, wheezing at the weight of Taichi’s whole body on his chest. “I think things are getting a little out of control.” 

“Nah! You’re still in control!” Taichi gave him a toothy grin. They weren’t using fists, an implicit understanding that Tenma’s livelihood revolved primarily around his face and he wasn’t supposed to be getting into wild fisticuffs. Shooting a hand up, he caught Taichi under the chin and knocked him off balance enough to roll himself over. “See?”

“Maybe I’m pretty good at this,” Tenma said. 

“Yeah right!” They wrestled for a bit, rolling around in the dirt, Taichi laughing when Tenma raked a hand down his side. Tenma was taller and a little stronger, but Taichi made up for it with better reflexes and flexibility. When Tenma thought he’d had Taichi pinned, the boy reached over and pinched him on the hip. Taichi was ticklish on his sides and his stomach, hiccuping when Tenma ran a palm across the front of his shirt. “Stop! You’re not fighting if you’re playing dirty like that.” 

“Not all fights are fair,” Tenma huffed, grinning as he bore down on Taichi. His eyes had to be shining too, reflected in Taichi’s. Now that Taichi had stopped struggling to gauge where Tenma’s weight was distributed, he could feel distinctly where their bodies met. Taichi was always the affectionate one, throwing an arm around shoulders and grabbing at hands to pull others along. It was different, feeling Taichi’s hipbone jutting into his thigh, and fingers wrapped around his wrist loose and strangely intimate. 

“Oh yeah? What else are you going to do to try and catch me off guard?”

There was a smearing of dirt on Taichi’s cheek, ending a nail’s length away from the corner of his mouth. Now Tenma was staring at his mouth. “I can think of a few things.” 

“Hey.” Yuki had walked up to them, his shadow catching Tenma’s eye. Looking up, he saw the hem of Yuki’s skirt; at Taichi’s angle underneath him, it had to be an upskirt. He could tell because Taichi’s face had turned red. It must have been on purpose, because Yuki did not step away. “Stop roughhousing like children. You’re going to get all dirty and track mud into the dorms.” 

“It is fight practice,” Tenma frowned.

“Yes, Yuki-chan,” Taichi said, swallowing. 

“I’m bored watching you two act like idiots. I wanted to run to the store and buy some thread. Can I leave now?”

“I’ll go with you!” Taichi insisted, scrambling to his feet. As Yuki turned with a huff to collect his things, he turned to Tenma. “You’ll come too, right?”

Yuki liked to insist they were polar opposites, nothing in common and never to understand each other. But with the power Taichi’s gaze held upon him, Tenma thought they might be more similar than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> (Hamster doing the peace sign picture) The Summer Sparkle event is going to end my pathetic existence. I had to pay homage to the summer sandwich event, the CRUMB of taiyuki we got, and Tenma saying he was proud of Taichi. Folks, we normally don't eat this well and today we are feasting.


End file.
